Pluie d'Orage
by Miss Goupil
Summary: Je n'aime pas du tout ce titre... Goku n'a pas peur de l'orage. Non. Bien sûr que non. Et Sanzo adore la pluie.


Petit one-shot qui trotte dans ma tête depuis un certain temps...

Attention : Léger shonen-aï. Léééger léger.

...Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas... Evidemment, sinon ça ferait longtemps que Saiyuki serait un manga explicitement yaoi... n.n

(Quoique, quant on connaît mon talent pour écrire du yaoi... T.T)

* * *

Le tonnerre résonnait lourdement derrière la paroi vitreuse de la fenêtre, accompagné par le bruit grésillant de la pluie qui tombait, incessante, sur la campagne gelée.

Goku étouffa un grognement et resserra les couvertures contre son corps.

Pour une fois que Sanzo faisait l'effort d'accepter de payer quatre chambres d'hôtel dans un établissement à peu près correct, il fallait qu'il pleuve.

...Et qu'il y ait de l'orage, par-dessus le marché.

Pas que Goku ait peur de l'orage quant il se retrouvait seul. Non. Quelle idée absurde. Il était grand. Il était fort. Il était Goku. Il avait affronté des dizaines, descentaines de Yokaïs, et il avait gagné. Il avait surmonté de multiples dangers mortels sans la moindre égratignure. Il était puissant. Il était très fort.

Alors il serait vraiment stupide de penser que Goku avait peur de l'orage.

Assez profondément enfouie dans sa conscience, la question de savoir _pourquoi_, mais ô grands dieux **_pourquoi_** il était dans ce cas à présentdebout dans le couloir à trottiner en direction de la chambre de Sanzo le titilla tout de même légèrement.

* * *

Sanzo tira lentement sur sa cigarette, ses poumons inhalant presque inconsciemment la fumée âcre qui s'en dégageait. Il appuya son front contre la vitre froide, observant amèrement la pluie tomber à travers ses yeux plissés.

Il _haïssait_ la pluie.

Il tira de nouveau sur sa cigarette, presque violemment ; il tentait vainement de repousser les images qui glissaient insidieusement devant ses yeux et s'y incrustaient, méchamment, comme lorsque l'on fixe du regard une ampoule électrique pendant de trop longues secondes et qu'une déchirure aveuglante se superpose à votre vision du monde. Une déchirure rouge sang, dans le cas de Sanzo.

Un léger grincement du côté de la porte l'informa qu'on entrait dans sa chambre. Il se retint de pousser un cri de rage, de se lever, de marcher vers l'intrus, de le soulever par le col, et de le lancer brutalement dans le couloir en lui souhaitant tous les maux de monde.

Il se retint avec difficulté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Goku ? » lança t-il sans tourner la tête.

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la porte. Visiblement, Sanzo n'était pas de bonne humeur. Ce n'était donc pas le moment de l'importuner, ne serait-ce que pour le propre bien du saru. Il ferait peut-être mieux de faire demi-tour...

Le grondement assourdissant du tonnerre retentit de nouveau, le ciel métallique soudainement zébré d'un éclair aveuglant.

...Mais, après tout, Sanzo était son ami et il était de son devoir de rester avec lui pour lui remonter le moral.

« Je t'ai demandé ce que tu voulais, t'es sourd ? »

« ...Heu... ben... Il pleut, » fit judicieusement remarquer l'adolescent.

Il vit le moine se tourner vers lui. Lentement.

« ...Quelle perspicacité. Je t'admire. _Pauvre guenon stupide_. »

« ... »

« Dis-moi que tu es venu m'importuner au beau milieu de la nuit pour m'annoncer qu'il pleuvait, et je t'assure que tu vas amèrement regretter d'être venu au monde. »

« ...Heu... Je... Il... Il y a de l'orage ! » affirma précipitamment le jeune homme en voyant Sanzo quitter l'appui de la fenêtre.

Le blondinet le fixa d'un air mauvais.

« ...Tu vas crever. »

Avant de marcher à grands pas en direction du pauvre saru.

L'adolescent hésita, puis, se disant que du moment que le blondinet ne sortait pas son flingue, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, décida qu'une bonne bagarre leur ferait du bien à tout les deux.

Il adressa un sourire carnassier à son « protecteur », et se positionna de manière à parer chacun des coups que le moine lui infligerait, une lueur de défi au fond de ses grands yeux dorés.

Ce seul regard fièrement planté dans le sien suffit à atténuer la déchirure écarlate qui troublait la vision du blondinet. Il sentit quelque chose d'étrange lui remuer les entrailles, et sut, comme à chacun de ses moments, qu'il allait encore devoir rassembler toutes ses facultés pour s'empêcher de sourire d'un air radieux.

Il s'apprêtait à balancer un premier coup dans la figure de l'adolescent simiesque lorsque les roulements du tonnerre, plus proches que jamais, se firent à nouveau entendre au dehors.

...Il vit littéralement le visage du jeune homme se décomposer, les magnifiques pépites d'or de ses yeux perdre toute leur arrogance et son jeune corps se crisper comme sous une menace inéluctable. Littéralement.

Goku ferma les yeux, ses paupières se crispant douloureusement, attendant impatiemment que la foudre ait finit de tomber pour les rouvrir.

Il se risqua néanmoins à laisser une pupille dorée émerger à l'air libre lorsqu'il entendit un bruit étrange et spasmodique quelque part au-dessus de lui.

Sanzo, presque plié en deux, les yeux fermés, se mordant les lèvres. Un ricanement convulsif le secouait presque de haut en bas.

...Sanzo riait. Sanzo riait, Sanzo riait, Sanzo _riait_.

Le jeune saru recula d'un pas, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Il n'était pas sûr d'être né pour assister à ce genre de miracles.

Ou peut-être rêvait t-il ?

...Oui, ça devait certainement être ça, décida t-il en observant ave appréhension l'étrange Sanzo retourner s'affaler sur le rebord de la fenêtre et essayer de calmer son fou rire.

Le blondinet inspira lentement, puis réussit à tourner un visage à peu près calme vers le jeune homme.

« Goku, » annonça t-il de la voix d'un juge s'apprêtant à faire tomber la sentence, « Tu as peur de l'orage. »

Les joues de l'adolescent prirent une jolie teinte de tomate cramoisie.

« ...HEIN ? MÊME PAS VRAI ! » s'écria t-il avec fureur.

Il ne manquerait plus que Sanzo le prenne pour un bébé. Lui. Peur de l'orage. Tsss. Le blondinet avait de ces idées. N'importe quoi.

Nouveau coup de tonnerre, encore plus violent que les précédents.

Goku étouffa un petit couinement terrorisé et rentra la tête dans les épaules.

Nouveau rire spasmodique de la part de Sanzo.

L'adolescent le foudroya du regard.

A nouveau, le jeune moine contempla avec délice les deux merveilleuses agates de ses yeux. Mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, en souriant.

Il lui tendit un bras.

« Viens, » murmura t-il sans cesser de sourire.

Il fallut un certain temps à Goku pour que la signification de ce seul geste et de ce seul mot se fraie un chemin à travers son esprit.

« N...Nani... » souffla t-il.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'avancer vers le blond jeune homme et, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, de se rapprocher lentement de ses bras tendus, lentement, très lentement, un peu comme dans un film au ralenti, et de finir par se blottir ave tendresse contre le corps du blondinet, les deux bras du moine se refermant sur lui en une étreinte protectrice.

Le jeune moine serra doucement son baka saru en étouffant un nouveau rire, oubliant complètement la pluie qui tombait, toujours aussi drue et pernicieuse, sur le monde extérieur.

Les cheveux de l'adolescent lui effleuraient le bout du nez, et il respira leur parfum si particulier avec délice, laissant Goku se lover encore un peu plus contre lui tandis qu'un nouveau coup de tonnerre éclata au-dessus de leur tête.

Sanzo n'aimait pas la pluie. Mais, en considérant bien les choses, il n'avait rien contre le tonnerre en lui-même.

* * *

Je doute que Gokuait réellement peur de l'orage, mais... ça m'arrange. n.n

Pas que moi, d'ailleurs... fufufu...

J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyé... (Pas sûr...)

Heuuu... Pitite review ?


End file.
